


Make Over

by thelittlepalmtree



Series: The Black Wasp Drabbles [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet decides she wants to dress her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Over

**Author's Note:**

> another cute Janet/Natasha Fic for Lukasagitta. Speaking of which both she and I were wondering if there is an official ship name for these two and if there is, what is it? If there isn't one leave your suggestions for what I should call it in future fics.

“No.”

“Just a little teeny tiny one?”

“No.”

“You let Tony do it.”

“Tony built me an iron man suit. Are you planning to build me an iron man suit?” Natasha raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Jan who was standing over her pouting.

Jan huffed, “I am giving you a makeover if I have to do it in your sleep!”

“I’m going to stop sleeping with you then.” Natasha teased.

“Yeah, like you _could.”_ Jan said, somewhat seriously.

“I have an iron will, Van Dyne.” Natasha teased, pulling Jan back on the couch to sit next to her. Jan was still pouting. She was so cute with those big brown eyes and that perfect mouth like two flower petals. Natasha couldn’t say no to her, “Alright fine…one outfit and you can do my make up once.”

“Eeeee! Yay!” Jan jumped up and ran to her sewing table. Natasha made a loud harrumph sound. “You’re going to look so good!”

“You’d better be prepared to take off whatever you put on me!” The spy called out, leaning back. Jan would probably be sewing all day. Natasha usually got bored and left but she had a few encrypted files to work through so she pulled out her laptop and began to sift through them.

“Oh my god you’re going to look so GREAT in this!” Jan shouted an hour later, jarring Natasha out of her focus.

“Ugh I forgot all about that.” She groaned.

“Put this on!” Janet threw a small red dress at her girlfriend’s face.

“Are you dressing me up like a hooker?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“It’s thin material, you can wear it over this.” She handed Natasha some kind of weird jumpsuit. It looked a lot like her tac suit and was made completely of black leather. “Now go!”

Natasha undressed in a way that made Jan suspect she was trying to seduce her. It worked, because they were both naked in a few minutes and horizontal on the couch. Then Natasha’s head was between her thighs and Jan was clutching the sheets and—okay fast forward. Natasha finally put on the outfit after several interrupted tries. Mission distract Jan had been a failure.

“I look weird.” Natasha said, twisting in the mirror. The organza dress looked ethereal and the jumpsuit underneath hugged every curve. The fact that Jan had sewn this in an hour was amazing. Well, she hadn’t started an hour ago, she’d been making outfits for Natasha ever since she learned her measurements which may or may not have been learned the first night Natasha slept over.

“You look hot.” Jan grinned, adjusting the outfit a little. “Like angel of death meets superhero.”

Natasha grinned, “The perfect way to describe me.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a big scary meanie.” Jan kissed her cheek sweetly. Natasha _was_ being really good about this.

“I am not letting you dress me from now on.” Natasha sighed as Jan took a few selfies with her. “But if there happens to be an occasion when I need to look…less casual, I would be happy to let you dress me.”

Jan made a high pitched sound that made Natasha cover her ears. “Oh my godl OH MY GOD! I’m going to make my entire fall line for you!”

“You don’t have a line yet, pchela.” Natasha sighed, going back to her computer.

“No, but I do have a beautiful model.” Janet practically skipped to her sewing corner, making Natasha groan.

“I already regret this.”


End file.
